life in the slums
by music is for life
Summary: living in the slums of konoha has brought little sakura haruno to believe her life is revolved around drugs and prostitution, but could a mistake change her look on life? or could it make things worse? A/U sasu/saku rated m for language


"excuse me"

The young brunette at the desk looked up from her previous job at the computer to gaze at the silver haired man in front of her.

"yes sir? How may I help you?"

Putting his hand into the inside pocket of his black jacket he pulled out an id holder.

"I'm detective Kakashi Hatake. Could you tell me where Miss Haruno is?"

Brown locks bounced as the nurse nodded her head.

"of course sir, but unfortunately Miss Haruno hasn't awoke from her coma yet"

Kakashi nodded.

"I know, but I would still like to at least see the damage conflicted on the poor girl"

The nurse gave a small, sad smile,

"of course sir. Please follow me"

After numerous turns and flights of stairs the pair arrived outside a door marked '210'. The nurse gave an encouraging smile before turning and walking back to the front desk, leaving Kakashi standing in front of the blinding white door. He would never admit it but Hospitals where is down fall in life, after losing his best friend and partner, Obito Uchiha, last year he could never walk into a hospital without fear rising in his chest. But right now he knew he had to surpass the feeling, if not for himself then for the young girl on the other side of the door, who was fighting for her life.

Turning the handle he pushed the door open to reveal a dull white room. The sound of continuous beeping from the many machines made him feel uneasy, but he tried drowning the sound out before walking calmly over to the bed in the middle of all the wires and took a seat on the plastic chair bedside the bed. His eyes looked over the room before landing on the thin girl in the bed. Her arms, legs, stomach and right eye where covered in bandages and her head had a long line of stitches across it, which made Kakashi feel ill. Sighing he ran a hand threw his gravity defying hair.

It was going to be a long night.

Little Sakura Haruno's life had never been easy, from a mother who sold her body at the many bars in the district, to a step-father who was a bastard with drink in him.

Ever since she was born she had seen the ways of women at corners, seducing men to get money for their own family, now little Sakura may have been young but she knew what they where really doing to the men when they agreed to go to a selective part of an alley way around the corner, and it made her sick to think that women degraded themselves with such things as prostitution. The men however, where just as bad in Sakura's mind, her mother had brought enough home for the little girl to realise that if it had a pair of breasts and was willing then by all means he could have her. Many men also had their own families, their daughters and wives who where non the wiser at what their family man had been up to at night. Her mother was the same however and Sakura always wondered if that's what her life would boil down to in the end, living in the slums of Konoha made it very possible. Only a selective few ever made It out of this lifestyle with their dignity and virginity still intact. Yes life in Konoha was just dandy.

_**01-06-01**_

"sakura!"

A young girl looked up from the flower bed she was currently picking lilies from, to look at the silver haired boy beside her in fear. Their mother was home, and she was drunk.

Getting up the two children brushed the soil off their clothes and walked quickly yet cautiously back to their flat as to not make their mother madder than she already was, there was nothing worse than making their mother mad when she was off her head. Once the two had walked up the many flights of stairs to their little flat, they regretted even coming back to the hell hole they lived in, they already knew that the income must have been bad with the way the woman's voice had risen to a deeper version of her calmer voice, which she didn't use very often. And that's when they got scared.

Before the pair could turn back and return to their flower patch again, the door swung open to show a woman in her late thirties, with deep red hair, emerald eyes and the skin every woman envies, only there was a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. She glared.

"what the hell do you two think you're doing?"

Her words where slurred out at the two children rather than spoken softly like any other mother would have. Sakura's eyes shifted from the floor to glance at the older woman in front of her. They had really done it know.

"we where picking flowers for you mummy"

Small hands shifted from behind the nervous child's back to show a small bundle of lilies clumped together in lightly fisted hands.

Sakura held them up in pride, only to have them roughly pulled away and threw to the floor as if it where rubbish she was handing her.

"don't bring stupid flowers into my house. Do you hear me?"

Soft curls bounced in understanding.

"yes mother"

"good, now get inside"

Both children scurried past the woman and stood in their respectful place in the living room, waiting for their mother to come back and ask them to do their daily job as house keepers, instead though Mrs Haruno sat in her chair and turned the TV on without even glancing at the children in front of her.

Neither child dared to speak, but as the clock ticked by Sakura got more nervous thinking about why her mother was ignoring them instead of tearing their heads off like she usually would. Something was wrong, and it terrified the young children.

30 minutes passed by the time Mrs Haruno stopped ignoring the two, though they where not complaining, when she ignored them they took it every chance they got, because lets face it if your mother is drunk it's better to be ignored than being yelled at because you apparently ruined every ounce of freedom she had left. Just as she was getting up the door slammed open to reveal a terrifyingly happy step-father, and he had take out with him. His wife turned around to stare at him in shocked silence as he set the food on their small coffee table in the centre of the room and picked both children up and set them on his knees.

Mrs Haruno was so shocked she just shook her head and ate her share of food, contemplating why her usually moody husband was so… so cheerful.

"good day?"

Mr Haruno chuckled.

"great day. I got paid a good amount of notes"

"so that's why your so cheerful huh?"

"yep. What about you?"

Mrs Haruno sighed in slight annoyance.

"didn't get much. Them old geezers don't pay me enough to even get threw the week anymore. Tight bastards"

Mr Haruno gave his small wife an encouraging smile before whispering something into Sakura's ear, who smiled widely, proudly showing off her two missing front teeth before jumping down from the man's knee and running into the kitchen. Her brother, Hidan, watched her go with sad eyes. One day he was going to get the two of them out of here and away from this dump. She emerged a few minutes later with a cup of hot green tea for her mother, who gratefully took it and had a few sips before smiling at her daughter and ruffling her hair.

"you're a good kid Sakura"

At 8pm both children went to bed, their mother had left for work at half 6 and their father left for the bar at 7, leaving both children to clean up the little apartment as always.

"Sakura?"

"yes Hidan?"

"are you happy?"

Sakura shifted in her current position from hugging her older brother to sitting up and staring at her brother in confusion.

"what do you mean?"

Hidan sighed

"well I mean, look at what we are living in! it's a dump! Our so called mother doesn't care and our step-father is a potato who does nothing all day but kick people about!"

Sakura's eyes cast downwards in understanding.

"I know but what are we supposed to do? No matter how much they don't care I still love them and would hate to leave them on their own with nothing"

"you mean like what they did to us?"

"at least they are still here right?"

Hidan sighed again before smiling and chucking slightly.

"you, Sakura Haruno, are too nice sometimes"

Sakura giggled slightly before lying back down and falling into a deep sleep, hoping her mother would be in a better mood tomorrow.


End file.
